In some portable computing devices, the display includes a touch sensitive screen for inputting information. By touching specific areas of the screen, information can be entered into the computing device. Some PDAs, for example, do not have a keyboard and use a stylus for interacting with the screen and entering information. Other computing devices use both a keyboard and screen for entering data. A tablet personal computer (PC), for example, can function in a variety of ways. In one embodiment, the tablet PC can connect to a keyboard and be used like a traditional personal computer. In another embodiment, the tablet PC can be used with a stylus to enter data.
When tablet PCs, or other computing devices, are used without a keyboard, they are often horizontally positioned on a support surface. In this position, a user has a horizontal planar surface for writing or interacting with the screen. In some instances, a user may prefer to have the viewing or writing screen positioned at a slight angle. Angling the screen from the support surface can provide a more ergonomic posture for the user.